This invention refers to a procedure of smoothing the rough edges of a digital picture, by moving around the pixels resulting from pixel replication enlargement.
The existing procedure uses a different color for pixels placed on the edges. The pixels are not moved, but only changed their color (their RGB value). The new color is an average of the neighboring pixels. Pixels could participate in different ratio to the new color. This is an edge-smoothing procedure, by different-color.
The disadvantage of edge-smoothing procedure, by different-color is a lost of contrast around the edges. The picture has blurred edges and is not clear.